Friendly Reminder
by Ekkentros
Summary: Ode to best friendships, warm fuzzies, and simple things.


Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter and its characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The plot is mine. well about as much mine as any other thought I've had can claim to be original and mine -but that's an entirely other debate and therefore suffice it to say that I'm just playing with JKR's characters and world. Thank you.  
  
Summary: Ode to best friendships, warm fuzzies, and simple things.  
  
Author's Note: at the end  
  
Friendly Reminder By Ekkentros  
  
"Hey Harry, the red of blue skirt? Dean and I . . ." "The red one with your black top, the one with the buttons. And make him wait ten minutes. The git's too cocky."  
  
"Harry, mate! Got this new chaser manoeuvre I worked out over the summer! It's unbeatable! C'mere and have a look!" "Tomorrow at 7:00 on the pitch before tryouts, okay Rob? Got to run."  
  
"This Charms' paper is due Friday and it's two inches short. Think you could give it a look, Harry?" "Give it here, Neville. I'll have it back to you tomorrow."  
  
"Oh Harry! I'm supposed to tutor a Transfiguration study group of 2nd year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs for McGonagall but the Headmaster wanted those detention reports from all the prefects in Thursday and I haven't started yet but you're done and I was hoping. ." "Whoa, 'Mione! Breathe a moment. I've got you covered. You just finish your reports and cut back on the caffeine!"  
  
"Harry! Mon Capitaine! We still up for that football match tonight? You know, show those wizards what a real sport's all 'bout?" "Sorry Seamus, change of plans. Got to see a man about a chess game. But I've got everyone booked in Friday with a little Hogsmeade fun to make it up to ya."  
  
From the far side of the common room, against the back wall near the window, Ron watched his best friend make the rounds. A word or two of encouragement for the first years, jokes with the fourths; scheduling and planning everyone into each day and overloading himself with promises. It was awe-inspiring to say the least. He kept his silent surveillance until Harry disappeared up the stairs and into the dorms, then returned to his earlier gloomy thoughts.  
  
Not five minutes into his progressively darker reflections, a shadow loomed over his hunched figure. Glancing up slowly, he was surprised to see his best friend clutching a chess set in both hands and grinning like a fool -classic Harry grin.  
  
"You know, I woke up this morning and a voice told me today was the day. All these years of honing my chess skills would come together today and I'd beat ya to a bloody pulp!"  
  
Confusion was the predominant emotion flitting across his features as Ron could have sworn that Harry had a football match tonight, that Potions paper due tomorrow that Ron hadn't seen him start and a prefect meeting to discuss the Yule ball decorations -it remained a tradition after the Tri- Wizard Tournament. So why in the world was he here with a chess set?  
  
"Harry, you big pratt! You've that match with Seamus tonight and that meeting that 'Mione's been fretting about, not to mention that Snape. . . "  
  
"The match is on Friday, I gave 'Mione a parchment with my suggestions and the paper needs only an inch more." Harry listed off one by one, still grinning that insufferable grin. Ron just gapped at him.  
  
"So, now that that's all cleared up, you gonna prove the voice wrong? Or will I have to suffer it nagging me to death about lost opportunities?"  
  
Ron couldn't stop the grin from erupting on his face. "You've got voices in your head, eh mate? I think St. Mungo's has some vacancies!" Ron teased as Harry sat across from him.  
  
"I'll even let you have the white pieces because you'll need all the help you can get!" Harry taunted.  
  
Ron threw his head back to laugh, an occurrence that hadn't happened for awhile.  
  
"Cocky little bugger aren't you? Don't suppose you brought tissues to mop up those tears after I give you a lesson boy!"  
  
Now it was Harry's turn to laugh. Ron sat back and enjoyed the kinship. This was what he had been missing the last couple of weeks.  
  
"I'm shaking. Really." Harry deadpanned. Ron erupted into more laughter.  
  
"Oh, almost forgot! You're trying out as Keeper tomorrow for the quidditch trials and you're on my team for the football match this Friday."  
  
"What?! You're mad!" Ron almost fell out of his chair in surprise. He couldn't try out! Fred and George, not to mention Charlie had guaranteed him of that. He couldn't compare. And his skill at football was pitiful as best! Surely Harry was barking mad! IT was the only explanation. But the surprises kept coming.  
  
"Ron, you're the best bloody Keeper we've got! Without you, we might as well hand the cup to the Slytherins and save ourselves the embarrassment!" At Ron's attempted protest, Harry continued undaunted.  
  
"Fred, George, Charlie, Percy, Bill, Ginny, your Mother -hell even your cousin Benny!- are abysmal Keepers! They don't have enough talent combine to stop a quaffle, much less win a game. Now, you've a natural and we need you! Gryffindor needs you and so do I!  
  
Ron's imitation of a goldfish filled the silence.  
  
"And after I humiliate you at chess, we're going to the quidditch pitch to practice some football. I want to win! I even managed to convince some Slytherins to join us, so we have to win!"  
  
The silence stretched once again, and Harry began to fear that he'd overstepped his bounds. As Ron started shaking his head, the sinking feeling kept growing. It stopped abruptly at Ron's quiet question.  
  
"How'd you know, Harry? It's been buggin' me the last couple of weeks, especially tonight. How'd you know?"  
  
"I'm your best friend, you pratt! Of course I know! I know you better than you know yourself and it's an insult to best friendshipdom if you forget that tiny little fact!" Harry laughed at Ron's growing smirk.  
  
"Best friendshipdom?"  
  
"Work with me here! So we gonna play or what? Oh and how'd that date with Laura go last night? Are Ravenclaws really that stuffy?" Harry teased.  
  
Ron blushed brightly, pleased that he could tell someone. Of course it would be his best friend. Was there ever any doubt? Ron stared at Harry as he thought about his first move. Awe-inspiring, indeed. He didn't know what he had one that first day on the train, but he had gained a friend out of it.  
  
A best friend.  
  
?~ ? If you made it this far . . . um. HI!! *crickets chirping* Aw well, what doesn't kill you, makes you stronger, right? This was just a little ditty for pure warm fuzzy values. Dedicated to all best friends. Wouldn't mind a review. hint, hint. just tell me what you think. Please no flames, criticism yes, flames no. Much obliged :)  
  
Peace, luv and all that jazz, Ek 


End file.
